The present invention relates to a solenoid valve with a valve housing receiving a valve closure member that cooperates with a valve tappet and a magnet armature, with the valve closure member being movable to rest on a valve seat and the magnet armature being movable to rest on a magnet core, with a valve housing in which the magnet armature is axially movably guided, and with a magnet coil arranged at the periphery of the valve housing for the purpose of energizing the magnet armature to adopt a switch position in which the valve closure member is able to close the pressure fluid connection between at least one pressure fluid inlet channel and one pressure fluid outlet channel in the valve housing in opposition to the effect of a valve spring.
In a prior art solenoid valve of the type indicated (DE 101 17 608 A1), the valve closure member is designed as a valve piston which must be guided precisely along its peripheral surface in the valve housing. This necessitates close tolerances of fit and an exact alignment of the valve seat in relation to the valve closure member. Further, it is sophisticated that the magnet armature must be designed so as to be removable for inserting the valve seat, the sealing ring and the parts associated with the sealing ring into the valve housing.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a solenoid valve which does not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.